My Paladin in Shining Armor
by DaughterofArtemis123
Summary: Erica was a normal girl, had a loving family and had a lot of friends until she mysteriously disappears when she was 14 years old. Finally 2 years later, Lance, her twin brother, gets some answers on what happened to his darling sister and they are both thrusted into an adventure where Erica meets someone who can help her. Is it love? Warnings: Mentions of Rape & Teen Pregnancies
1. Prolouge

Hey guys, it's been awhile. I hope you enjoy those new set of stories!

Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron Legendary Defender

OC: Erica Marie McClain- Lance's twin sister. She was kidnapped at the age of 14 by the Galra and was kept prisoner by Zarkon. After spending 2 years in the Empire she escapes with Shiro and is reunited with her brother before going back into space in the Blue Lion.

* * *

Prologue

Erica's POV

I looked up as I heard the door to my cell open. It wasn't time for me to go to Zarkon. There stood a sentry with another prisoner. I hadn't seen this one before. "Get in." the sentry said. It shoved the prisoner in, who promptly fell to the floor with a grunt. I pressed my back against the wall. The door closed and the prisoner looked up. "Your human?" The prisoner, a guy, asked. "Yes, are you?" I asked him. He nodded and I got a good look at his face. "Whoa. You're Takashi Shirogane. My brother idolizes you." I said. "Your brother huh?" He asked me. I nodded and he pulled himself up next to me. "My friends call em Shiro." He said. He turned to look at me. "What's your name?" He asked. "Erica McClain." I said. Shiro placed his hand over mine and gave it a squeeze. "I'm sure we will get out of here soon." Shiro said.

1 year later

My arms were wrapped around my stomach as it churned yet again. Shiro was taken about 10 minutes ago by a scientist and they have yet to bring him back. I was starting to get worried. The last time one of them took him, he came back with a missing arm then again with a cybernetic prosthetic. The door opened and I saw Shiro. "Shiro? What happened?" I asked. he staggered in and I rushed up to meet him. "We need to go, now." He said. "What are you talking about? Are you alright?" I asked. "We don't have time fore this Erica, we need to go." Shiro said. He started pulling me towards the door and down the hall. We stopped a few times to hide from sentries until we arrived to an escape pod. "Get in." Shiro said. "What about you?" I asked. "I'll be right-" He was cut off by gunfire. We had been spotted. I ran in an started the launch process when there was an explosion. I jolted forward, smacking my head against the dashboard and turned in time to see Shiro laying on the ground but the doors were closed. I placed my hand on my head as I started to see black spots in my vision. "Shiro?" I asked. He didn't respond and the black spots got bigger. I fell to the floor before blacking out.

* * *

Sorry this is so short! Just getting back into writing after a hard first semester at my new school! I promise to upload more soon!


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys, it's been awhile. I hope you enjoy those new set of stories!

Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron Legendary Defender

OC: Erica Marie McClain- Lance's twin sister. She was kidnapped at the age of 14 by the Galra and was kept prisoner by Zarkon. After spending 2 years in the Empire she escapes with Shiro and is reunited with her brother before going back into space in the Blue Lion.

* * *

Chapter 1

Erica's POV

The next time I woke up I was on a table. There was a bright light above me that was blinding. "She's awake!" I heard. Then suddenly there were people above me. "What happened? Where am I?" I asked. "Your in a hospital set up by the Garrison." The man above me said. I looked around and felt my head pound. "Where's Shiro?" I asked. "He's fine, he's in the next room. Can you tell us your name?" The man asked. "Erica." I said as I felt someone grab my arm. I jerked my arm away and I tried to sit up. "Erica you need to lay back down we are trying to help you." The man said. "No, I need to find Shiro, let me go." I said. The mad grabbed me again but i pushed him off. I got off the bed and ran out of the room. I staggered down the hall and made my way into a room, where I saw four boys and Shiro. "S-Shiro?" I asked gaining the attention of the four boys. "Who is she?" The smallest one asked. "No idea, but she knows Shiro." the dark haired boy said that was holding Shiro up. "Should we take her with us?" The biggest one asked. "Yeah, Hunk grab her." The dark skinned boy said. I swayed and the big guy lunged forward. He steadied me and wrapped his arm around my waist while the other moved my arm around his neck. Together the 6 of us left the hospital.

We made our way to what looked like a hover bike. "Mind if we catch a ride with you?" The big guy asked the dark haired kid. He nodded and he took me from he big guy. "Sit right here." He told me gently as he gestured to the seat. I slowly go on it as the guys got Shiro on the bike. The dark haired guy got on the bike in front of me. "Hold on!" The dark haired guy said. The bike took off and I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist. Everything was going so fast I couldn't process what was going on. The next thing I knew the bike was stopped. "Hey, we stopped, do you need help getting off of the bike?" He asked me. I nodded and he lifted me off the bike. They helped Shiro and I into what looked like a small shack. I was set on a couch as the big guy and the dark skinned guy brought Shiro in. "Lay him on the bed, we need to wait for him to wake up. You should probably get some rest too." He said first to the other boys then to me. "I can try." I said. I laid down where I was and closed my eyes, drifting into a fitful sleep.

2 hours later.

I woke to see Shiro sitting next to me. "Shiro?" I asked. "Hey, I'm glad to see you awake." Shiro said. I sat up and looked st the boys. "We found these, thought that maybe they would fit you." The dark skinned boy said. He was looking at me but not looking at me. Like he couldn't believe that I was real. I got up and followed Shiro outside. The dark haired boy looked at the dark skinned boy and the two began to talk. "We are finally home." Shiro said as we both stopped a small distance away from the shack. I nodded and looked back at the shack. "There's something about that dark skinned boy. He seems familiar." I said. I watched the dark haired boy step out of the shack. He made his way to the two of us. "Welcome back." He said to Shiro. "Thanks its good to be back." Shiro said casting a glance at me. "Who are you?" I asked. "My names's Keith, this is my home." He said gesturing to the shack. I looked back at it and saw the dark skinned boy through the window staring at me. "Who are they?" SHiro asked as if reading my mind. "The loud one is Lance I think. And I think he said the big guys name is Hunk and the short one is Pidge." Keith said. I looked up at the mention of the dark skinned boys name. "Erica don't you have a brother named Lance?" Shiro asked. "Yeah, my twin brother." I said. I looked back at the shack.

"Why don't we go thank them?" Shiro asked. I nodded and the three of us made our way back to the shack. I paused at the door. "Erica?" Shiro asked. "What if that is Lance? My Lance?" I ask turning to him. "Then you hug him and let it all out." Shiro said. Keith nodded and gave me a small smile. I opened the door and all conversation stopped. The dark skinned boy turned to face me. "Lance?" Shiro asked. He nodded. "Are you Lance McClain?" I asked. "Yes, who are you? Why are you so familiar?" He asked me. "It's me, its Erica." I said. Lance shook his head. "Erica McClain died 2 years ago after mysteriously disappearing." Lance said. "Si no soy Erica, ¿cómo sabría que cuando teníamos seis años robaste un trozo de chocolate del bolso de las mamás y le echaste la culpa a Veronica?" I asked. His eyes widened and he reached his hand out towards me. He placed his hand on my cheek and I placed my hand over his as his eyes filled with tears. He pulled me into a hug, in which I buried my face in his chest. "¿mi hermana gemela?" He asked as he held me. I felt tears prick my eyes as he said this, I was finally home.

* * *

Sorry it took so long again. Been busy with the holidays and work! Hope everyone had a great Christmas and have a happy New Year! I'll try to post more soon!

Spanish translations:

1\. Si no soy Erica, ¿cómo sabría que cuando teníamos seis años robaste un trozo de chocolate del bolso de las mamás y le echaste la culpa a Veronica?: If i'm not Erica then how would I know that when we were six years old that you stole a piece of chocolate from moms purse and blamed it on Veronica

2\. ¿mi hermana gemela?: my twin sister?


End file.
